Just a Prank
by Willa Downey
Summary: Break and Oz decide to play a prank on Gil... but Gil doesn't know how far they're willing to go. “Hm, I always thought you would prefer briefs… oh well.” Break/Gil/Oz, mainly Gil/Oz.


**I was inspired by this picture to write this fanfic: i228. photobucket .com/ albums/ee153/ willa1313/break /1244680706512. jpg (remove spaces)**

**Major Gil abuse. I couldn't help it. He's so easy to make fun of.**

**Mainly Gil/Oz, but it somehow morphed into Break/Gil/Oz. o_o**

**This isn't meant to be serious at all. I was just having fun. **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**~Willa**

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Oz-kun," Break said. He and Oz were sitting at Pandora Headquarters, enjoying their mid-afternoon tea. Sharon was off teaching Alice about romance, much to the latter's dismay, and Gil was out on the balcony having a smoke.

"Wanna play a prank on Gilbert?"

"Of course!" Oz smirked. He had been playing pranks on Gil since he had first met the boy. And with Break's sense of humor, this was going to be good.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gil came back from taking his smoking break and sat at the table with Break and Oz. He didn't want any tea, but there wasn't anything better to do.

"Ah, hello Gilbert! Good to have you back," Break smiled. Gil felt a chill go down his spine. The way Break said that… the way he was smiling… he was plotting something, Gil was sure of it.

"Care for some tea? I'd offer you some cake, but Oz-kun and I ate it all!"

"You mean _you_ ate it all, baka!" Emily chimed in.

Gil started to get up, wanting to get away from Break as fast as possible. "No thanks. I think I'll go back to my room now - "

A small (yet powerful) hand grabbed his sleeve, almost pulling him back into his chair.

"Gil, don't leave so soon! You just sat down." Oz smiled a smile that nearly mimicked Break's.

Oh God. Not Oz too. They were planning to do something, he had to get out of there right now - !

"AHH! Break, what the hell!?" The white-haired man had "accidentally" pushed the teapot over, spilling its contents on Gil's pants.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Gilbert. I don't have the best depth perception, you know," Break said without even the slightest hint of apology in his voice.

Gil glared at Break, standing up again. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Is that an invitation?" Oz grinned, trying to hold in his laugh.

Gilbert blushed crimson. "W-wha?! NO!" He ran down the hall to the bathroom, cursing the whole way.

"Ready, Oz-kun?"

"You bet."

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Stupid Break, stupid Oz…_ Gil thought as he started the shower and began undressing. He had his pants and boxers off when he heard an all-too-familiar and unnerving voice behind him.

"Gilbert~" He turned around to see giant white sleeves waving at him from the cabinet under the sink.

"BREAK! GET THE HELL OUT!" Gil shouted, horrified and pulling his shirt down frantically.

"Now, now, that's no way to welcome someone. I just came to see how you were doing." Break was still smiling like _that_, which, in this situation, disturbed Gil more than usual.

"I said, get out! Hey, what are you - "

Break leaned over, grabbing Gil's pants and boxers off the floor. "Hm, I always thought you would prefer briefs… oh well."

"G-give those back," Gil whimpered, completely mortified. He was too busy worrying about covering himself up before he realized Break was darting out the door.

"Whoops, gotta go! Catch, Oz-kun!" He tossed Gil's boxers to the boy, who ran after Break.

_What the - ?! Oz, too? What the hell am I supposed to do now?!?!_

Gil certainly couldn't just stay there, but he didn't want to go running through Pandora like _this - ! _

But no one was around, and he needed his pants… _dammit, Break, you're SO dead_.

Gilbert ran out, spying the two culprits running down the hall, laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. Which, from their perspective, it was.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH! GIVE THOSE BACK RIGHT NOW!" He sprinted down the hall, trying his best to pull his shirt down, though it wasn't working too well.

"Gil ~ We're going to steal all your clothes and you'll have to be naked forever!" Oz giggled.

_Screw this._ Gil released his shirt and ran full speed after Break and Oz. _This is so humiliating - !_

Luckily for Gil, the hall went straight back to their living room. He caught up to the younger of two fairly quickly, trying to grab his underwear out of Oz's hands. He almost had them when he felt a hand pull him back by his jacket, stopping him abruptly and sending him backwards so he was staring up at a single red, gleaming eye.

"Looking for something?" Break teased, waving Gil's pants in the air. Gilbert clawed at the air, trying to get back his dignity.

"GIVE ME MY PANTS!"

"If you want them back, you'll have to ask nicely!"

"PLEASE, GIVE ME BACK MY - !"

Gil felt himself go red all over as he felt two small hands grab his butt.

"Surprise attack!"

"O-OZ! WHAT THE -!?!" Did Oz just - ?! He turned around in fear of being violated any further.

"Gil's so cute when he blushes," Oz beamed, laughing in between breathes.

Of course, that only made Gil blush deeper, adding to his embarrassment. "S-stop it!" he cried. Would the harassment ever end?

He felt another, larger hand touch his butt. Gil shuddered, knowing exactly who that hand belonged to.

"Gilbert has a nice butt, don't you think, Oz-kun?"

"BREAK!!!" Gil pushed himself forward to make Break stop; it was bad enough when Oz groped him, but now Break too?! Unfortunately, he didn't figure in the fact that Oz was standing directly in front of him, and he pushed the teen on the floor.

Now Gil was on the floor, half naked and straddling his master.

"Oh, my," Break snickered. "How very forward of you, Gilbert. I never thought you would convey your feelings for Oz-kun like _this_."

Gil was frozen, hovering over Oz, blushing furiously.

Oz was frozen as well, pinned down underneath Gil, a blush finding its way across his face.

Suddenly, Gil felt something shove him down, pushing his lips against Oz's.

Wha - ?

I'm kissing… Oz…

Oz…

Gil's mind went blank. He closed his eyes, letting their lips move together.

He pulled away when he realized what he was doing. He couldn't - not when he was - did Oz even want him to - ?

"Gil," Oz breathed, disbelieving the situation. Gil was - and he was under him - and, and - oh god, that had felt so good - !

"O-Oz, I d-didn't mean to, I s-sware, someone pushed m-me," Gil stammered, his heart pounding against his ribs.

"Guilty!" Break piped in.

Yep, Break was _definitely_ dead.

"G-Gil."

He looked down into Oz's shining emerald eyes, feeling his heart beat even faster. "Yes?"

Oz leaned up, softly pressing his lips against Gil's. He pulled away after a moment that seemed to last forever.

"I love you," he whispered.

Gilbert couldn't believe his ears.

"I - I love you too, Oz."

They smiled at each other, both trying to take in what exactly had just happened.

"Get a room!" Emily cackled, pulling them back to reality.

Gil got up, helping Oz up after him.

"Um, can I have my pants back now?"

Oz glanced at Break, then smiled mischievously.

"If you want them back…" he said, turning around, "then you'll have to come get them!"

"Hehe, better hurry before we lock you out of your room!"

Gil ran after them for a second time that day, still desperate to get his clothes back.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"…And that, Alice, is the meaning of love!"

"Do I get meat now?" Alice pouted, traces of makeup still apparent on her face from her 'girl time' with Sharon.

"I guess you did earn some, despite how un-ladylike it is…"

"Oi, Sharon-onii-sama, what happened Seaweed-Head's pants?"

Gilbert was pounding on his door, shouting. "YOU TWO BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

"Gilbert?!"

"AH! Sharon?! What - AH - NO!!!" Gil pulled his shirt down as fast as he could.

"What on earth is going on? Why are you wandering around half-naked?! Is it some new sick hobby of yours? It's most improper, especially when ladies like Alice and I might see you!"

"No, it's not like that! Break and Oz stole my pants, and then they locked me out of my room - " Gil paused when he saw Sharon pull out her infamous harisen. "W-wait, Sharon, I sware it's the truth!"

"Oh, hello there!" Break popped out behind Gilbert, waving his sleeves in the air. "Oh, my, Gilbert, whatever _are_ you doing?"

"WHA?!?!! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!"

"Tsk, tsk, it's not nice to lie, Gilbert. I know you like to feel free once in a while, but really, there are other ways…"

"STOP FOOLING AROUND, BREAK! YOU AND OZ PLANNED THIS WHOLE THING AND THEN YOU TOOK MY PANTS AND GROPED ME AND NOW I'M LOCKED OUT IN NOTHING BUT MY SHIRT AND JACKET!" Gil was fuming. He would've killed Break right then and there if he had his gun. Which was in his pants. Of course.

"May I, Break?" Sharon was tapping her fan against her hand impatiently, ready to strike.

"Yes, my lady, I think we better teach Gilbert a lesson."

*~*~*~*~*~*

FIN


End file.
